


Surprise!

by Paroma



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paroma/pseuds/Paroma
Summary: It's Tony's birthday and he got more than he bargained for..





	Surprise!

As the sun began to rose a few rays of sunlight managed to slip through the shades covering the tall windows illuminating the bedroom.  Scattered clothing around the floor started to become visible tracing a path from the door to the king sized bed currently housing two bodies.

The tallest man brought a hand up to rub at his face sleepily before opening his eyes letting them roam around the bedroom until they landed on the figure laid next to him. Said man was laying face down, with half his face hidden under a pillow, giving him only a small peek of his goatee while the rest of his body remained uncovered except for a thin sheet that barely covered the swell of his ass. 

Stephen lets out a soft snort at the image. No matter how many times he woke up next to him the sight would always shake him to the core. He knew the relationship was new but he still found it hard to believe it, that man was his! Even with their own problems and their different responsibilities they figured out a way to make it work, to make time just for them and that was all that mattered. It was with that thought that Stephen closed the small space between them to place soft kiss at the top of the man's spine causing him a full body shiver.

"Isn't it a little too early to be awake on your day off?" the man says trying to sound reproachful but Stephen could hear the smile behind the words.

"Its always too early for you Tony" Stephen laughs leaning down to place another kiss behind Tony's ear. "Is that a complaint I'm hearing?" he purred.

"Nope. Not at all. Please proceed, I think I can sacrifice a few hours of sleep for this" he said stretching himself making the muscles on his back look more pronounced.

"How _altruistic_ of you" Stephen murmured against his back leaving a trail of kisses as he moved down Tony's body.

Tony could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin. "You know what they say about me being a philanthropist and that crap plus- _fuck_ " he yelped cut off mid sentence when Stephen bit down low on his back before placing a gentle kiss on top of the mark. 

"You're talking too much and distracting me from my plan" he said as if that was a perfectly reasonable excuse. "All you have to do is relax and let me do all the work birthday boy..." Stephen purred as he moved the offending sheet off Tony completely finally giving him full view of the man's body.

Tony smirked propping his chin on his arms giving Stephen one last glance "Then get on with it doc".

"My pleasure" Stephen murmured nipping at his ass cheeks before spreading them and placing a wet kiss right over his entrance.

Tony moaned at the wet touch and moved his hips up wanting Stephen's lips closer, preferably his tongue. Stephen squeezed his ass letting him know that he got the cue before running the tip of his tongue from his sac up to his hole, Tony let out a soft whimper unable to lay still.

Stephen could only smile at the response, he wanted to hear more of those lovely sounds. Holding Tony's cheeks apart he managed to breach his hole with his tongue and with just that Tony's moans began echoing on the room. "Fuck yeah babe, more".

And of course, since Stephen lived to please Tony, he gave him more. He thrust his tongue in and out as far as he could as he watched the other man come apart. 

Tony's hips were grinding against the mattress searching for that extra friction for his neglected cock so Stephen pat his thigh pulling away. "On your back" he ordered and Tony scrambled to get on his back spreading his legs open to give Stephen enough space to move, also to give him a better view but no one needed to tell him that. "Just perfect..." Stephen murmured staring appreciatively at Tony's body.

Stephen leans forward, crawling between Tony's opened thighs, tracing Tony's lips with his index and middle fingers "Suck them, I want to see that pretty mouth of yours put to use" he commands quietly. Tony, not one to question him, opens his mouth welcoming his fingers eagerly, his tongue hurrying to circle those fingers trying to get them as wet as possible.

"Good job love" Stephen praises as he places a gentle kiss over the man's collarbone. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Wish it was my cock instead?"

Tony whimpers against his fingers, unable to answer him, Stephen pushes his fingers deeper into his mouth. Stephen's gaze was trained on Tony, even as he gagged briefly before getting used to the sudden intrusion, Stephen pulls his fingers out leaving behind Tony's coated lips.

Tony smirks as Stephen's eyes seemed to devour him wholly and, since he wasn't one to just lay there still, let one of his hands wander down his chest; around his nipples, over his bellybutton, through the coarse hair around his cock until he finally reached it giving it a long stroke. "Steph..." he moaned and, just because he knew it drew Stephen wild, threw his head back exposing he column of his neck.

Without a second thought Stephen's lips latched onto his neck sucking  his skin hard enough to leave bruises. Tony's laughter turned into a groan, who would have thought that Stephen had a possessive streak?

Stephen's lips were unable to stay on the same spot for long, they started moving lower towards his chest, leaving behind a path of soft, wet kisses until he reached the v-line of his waist but, instead of closing in on those last inches to where he wanted him the most, he averts his movements completely to continue kissing down his thigh. Beneath him, Tony started protesting but Stephen was quick to shut him up by nipping the inside of his thigh but Tony was quick to bring his hand down on Stephen's head to grab at his hair and stir him in the right direction.

Stephen looked up to see Tony's flushed face and chest, smirk on display "Desperate?"

"Yes so, if we could move this along..."he trails off lifting his hips off the bed, Tony tugged on his hair until Stephen's face was nestled between his legs , just breaths away from his cock.

Stephen chuckled, scattering barely there kisses up Tony's cock, Tony's breaths becoming more labored as he neared the tip. Once he reached it, his eyes locked on Tony's, he took the head into his mouth before pushing down.

"Fuck!" Tony moaned, tightening his grip on Stephen's hair. Stephen's gaze was on Tony all the time as he relaxed his throat enough to take him deeper, his hands stroking soothingly up and down his highs.

One of his hands moved lower behind his balls and using one of his wet fingers from earlier he started circling Tony's hole before letting it slip inside.

Tony's heels were digging on the mattress, his breaths coming in pants after the first intrusion. Stephen fingered him for a few seconds before slipping in a second one just as he took Tony's cock completely. "Stephen!" Tony moaned loudly.

If Stephen could smirk right now, he most definitely would. He had Tony squirming and moaning beneath him and he was sure that if he kept it going Tony, and himself, would be coming very soon.

Stephen made sure to bob his head in rhythm with the thrusts of his fingers. Tony's hips seemed to be moving on their own accord, searching for that feeling of sweet release.

 "Faster" Tony murmured, his voice failing him for a moment as Stephen quickly adjusted his pace to meet Tony's demands. "Babe, I'm so close..." he croaked, his throat feeling too dry while his heart seemed o be pounding against his chest.

Stephen curled his fingers mid-thrust to hit Tony's prostrate and when he did his lover let out a loud cry. "Fuck yes!" his fist was holding onto Stephen's hair too tightly, his knuckles white. "I'm right there..." he whimpered.

Stephen made sure to keep his fingers at the same angle to hit hat spot over and over. He could feel Tony's thighs trembling, his words barely intelligible; signs enough of his impending orgasm. Stephen took one deep breath through his nose before sinking his head until Tony hit the back of his throat.

Once Tony felt the tip of his cock touch the back of Stephen's throat, he was unable to hold back anymore. Without any other warning, except for his loud moan "Stephen!", he came down Stephen's throat, his hole clenching repeatedly over his fingers.

Stephen swallowed most of it, giving the tip just one last suck before softly pulling away his fingers and his mouth, offering Tony a cheeky smile with cum streaked lips.

Tony's breaths were coming down y rapid successions, riding down the high of his orgasm. He couldn't take his eyes off Stephen; his wet lips, his panting breaths, the slight flush covering his pale skin..."Fucking hell, you're beautiful" he murmured almost dreamily.

 Stephen's laugh filled the room. "You're just saying that because I just gave you the best blowjob of your life".

 "Cocky, aren't you?" Tony shook his head, a stupid smile stretched across his lips. "The blowjob _was_ pretty amazing but its just a plus. You really are beautiful, all of you".

"Don't tell you're getting sappy in your old age Stark" Stephen fired back but there was no heat behind it and if Tony looked closer he could see Stephen's blush spreading up to the tip of his ears.

"Hey! Its my birthday, I'm allowed to be as sappy as I want" he said smirking. "But I'm more of a man of action than words so..." Tony murmured, taking in Stephen's kneeling position he pushed him down to fall on his back before crawling over him.

Stephen let out an indignant yelp as he fell back, staring at Tony's figure atop of him with wide eyes, panting. "You sure you're up to the challenge? I've heard that with age-" Tony silenced him swiftly by crashing his lips against his', cutting short Stephen's train of thought.

"Shut up" Tony muttered, his lips moving to nip at the paler man's sharp jawline. "You talk too much".

"Pot meet kettle" he sighed. Closing his eyes he brought his hand up to cup the nape of his neck to keep Tony's mouth on him.

Tony's hands gripped at Stephen's thighs, holding them wide open he moved between them to grind his sensitive cock against Stephen's hard one drawing twin moans from both men.

"Tony" Stephen breathed. "I won't last long".

"I know" he smirked knowingly. While Stephen was too distracted by the cock rubbing against his', Tony took the chance to bite down hard on a spot right above his collarbone

"Ah!" Stephen moaned tugging hard on Tony's hair. "Fuck Tony that's just above my scrubs!" he complained, more like whined if you ask Tony.

"That's payback, asshole" he murmured chuckling. Lowering his mouth back on Stephen's chest he placed one last kiss on the rapidly bruising spot before moving further down his chest until he found his nipple. He started circling it with the tip of his tongue while his left hand caressed the side of Stephen's body from his calf up to his chest before paying attention to his neglected nipple, pinching it softly.

"But unlike you I-" he moaned loudly, he lifted his hips up to rub more solidly against Tony's which, at this point, were merely teasing him."-I have to actually _leave_ the house to work".

"Excuses" Tony hummed, blowing softly at Stephen's wet nipple he saw as the man whole body seemed to shudder underneath him. 

Stephen tightened his legs around Tony, pulling him flush against his front. "If you don't do something about _that"_ he pointed down at his erection, his voice sounding more like a growl "I swear I will rip apart each and every one of your bots and sell their parts-" his little speech was tuned out by a piercing sound.

The fire alarm.

Both Stephen and Tony looked up at the shrilly alarm blinking red before they pulled away, stumbling off the bed.

"A fire? No no, that's impossible! The defense system should have put it out by now and-" Tony was running his fingers through his hair, thinking frantically over where had his system gone wrong "Jarvis run a full diagnosis on the tower" he barked.

"Forget about that and get dressed!" Stephen said, trying to sound calm but failing miserably, and grab what he hoped were his underwear.

"Jarvis? Jarvis!"Tony pulled at his hair panicking. "He's not answering! Jarvis is down, we're dead! We're dead!".

"Shut up and lets go!" Stephen shouted loud enough to startle Tony as he ran to grab his arm and leave. 

"Wait, I don't even have any clothes on!" Tony whined trying to search for his scattered clothing.

"Like that's ever bothered you before, just put this on!" Stephen said hitting him in the chest with a pair of pijama pants that looked a little too long.

"This isn't mine-" he said eyeing the pijama bottoms but a look at Stephen's reddened face and the annoying whine of the alarm was enough to finally shut him up and put the pants on.

Stephen didn't even gave him time to fasten the strings around his waist before he tugged him towards the bedroom door, twisting the knob and running out.

"SURPRISE!"

A loud chorus erupted from the living room startling Tony, and Stephen, enough to trip himself over the too long pants, bringing down Stephen with him. Both men yelped as they fell in a heap on the  floor, a mess of tangled limbs and clothes.

"Oh my God are you guys okay? Jarvis turn the alarm off" Pepper was quick to order and just as quickly to get to Tony's side.

"The fire, there's no fire?" Stephen asked looking around still high on the adrenaline and Tony wasn't that far behind him.

"Wait, Jarvis is still online?" he looked up incredulously, as if he could look at Jarvis' face. "What the fuck?!"

"It was part of your surprise of course!" Thor exclaimed excitedly, he always talked too loudly for Tony's taste. Tony looked around at the familiar faces; Rhodey trying to hold back a remark about their lack of clothing, Steve flushed red up to the tip of his ears, Natasha holding what looked to be a homemade cake which didn't make her look any less threatening, Clint smirking too proudly at the success of what seemed to have been his plan, and sweet, innocent Bruce looking apologetic.

"Surprise? You nearly gave me a heart attack" Tony said pouting, holding onto Pepper's hand to stand up and then help Stephen onto his feet.

"Well sorry Tones, we didn't know you had company" Rhodney said raising his eyebrows at him as if asking. "Good seeing you again Dr. Strange".

"Yeah, nice underwear Strange" Clint quipped giggling, Natasha having to elbow him in the ribs to make him stop.

"Likewise" Stephen deadpanned, rolling his eyes at Clint.

"We're sorry, if I had known that you had someone over we wouldn't have impose like this" Pepper apologized, offering Stephen a small smile. "Jarvis didn't say that you had any guests so we just let ourselves in".

"Its fine, I guess. Aside from the total cockblock, thank you very much" he said exchanging a pitying look with Stephen who squeezed his arm lightly.

"That's too much information, we really are sorry" Steve said as Bruce nodded along. "Yeah man".

"Well I'm not" Clint said with a shark like smile as he made himself comfortable between them, throwing his arms over their shoulders to keep them close to himself. "I think this is a great opportunity to get to know you outside of your suits and scrubs Stephen, don't you think so? I can call Stephen, right?"

Stephen had his arms crossed over his bare chest, getting a little uncomfortable with all the attention trained on him, and muttered "No".

"Great! So Stephen, how long have you been taking _care_ of our dear Tony?" he chuckled and before Stephen, or Tony, could snap back at him Natasha spoke up.

"Since the last Christmas party obviously" she said placing the cake on top of the counter to look for a knife while everyone stared at her back.

"How do you even know that?" Bruce asked half amazed, half worried at the red head.

"I couldn't have been the only one who noticed" she said turning around to look at their shocked faces. "Really? Not even you Clint?"

Clint was completely dumbfounded, Natasha sighed deeply. "You guys weren't exactly subtle, I caught you snogging at least two times that night. After that it was little things like forgotten red scarf that seemed too familiar, badly hidden hickeys, Stark's stupid smile every time someone mentioned your name...".

"Hey!" Tony whined pulling away from Clint's hold, who was still too shaken for not figuring it out sooner, while Stephen did the same chuckling.

"Amazing job Natasha!" Thor said already seated on the counter waiting for his piece of cake followed by Bruce, Rhodney, and Steve.

"Why don't you guys go get dressed and then we can properly celebrate?" Pepper smiled "And I hope you'll be joining us too Dr. Strange".

Stephen cleared his throat "Sure, yeah, thank you".

"Lets go doc" Tony said sighing dramatically as he walked back to his bedroom before calling out "Could someone take care of Barton? He is still shocked stupid!"

* * *

Tony closed the door after himself, looked over at Stephen before bursting out laughing, Stephen joining him seconds later.

"Well... _that_ happened, and to think I believed myself so thoughtful for giving you a birthday blowjob" Stephen laughed.

Tony smiled widely circling his arms around Stephen's waist, placing a soft kiss on his collarbone "Blowjobs are always welcomed".

Stephen cradled Tony's face gently tilting his head up "I love you Tony Stark, happy birthday" he murmured.

"I love you too" Tony exhaled against Stephen's lips, his body moving forward to be as close to Stephen as possible as the kiss deepened.

"Not bad for an old man" Stephen chuckled nipping at Tony's lips as the man tried to pull away,

"Fuck you asshole!" he growled.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
